There is an increasing growth in the use of robotic devices for carrying out activities previously performed through the use of manual labor. One example is the use of a vehicle guided by a signal transmitted by a wire arranged in the floor upon which the vehicle travels. A receiver mounted upon the vehicle tracks the signal which is coupled to drive means for driving the vehicle wheel assembles to cause the vehicle to follow the wire transmitting the aforementioned signal. Although vehicles of the above-described type have reached an advanced stage of development, the ability to load and unload such vehicles as well as placement of the vehicles to both receive and unload items is still a problem.